<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsafe practices by statuscrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751145">Unsafe practices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows'>statuscrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noncontober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excessive Drinking, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aina keeps getting drunk and doing irresponsible things. Heris handles this in a completely normal way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aina Ardebit/Heris Ardebit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noncontober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsafe practices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Noncontober day 2: Somnophilia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aina bursts into their apartment at around two in the morning, drunk by the sound of her cursing as she struggles to take off her shoes and thankfully alone, by the lack of shushing and giggling this time around. Heris has told her more than once that she should be mindful of her drinking and she's tacitly agreed, only to come home in increasingly worse states because she doesn't want to lose face in front of her firefighter friends.</p><p>Aina is clearly <em>very</em> drunk, judging by the fact that she doesn't notice Heris standing outside of her room in her dressing gown with her arms crossed over her chest in disapproval. She stumbles all the way to her room, throwing off her jacket and bumping into the couch on the way.</p><p>The door to Aina's room doesn't quite swing shut and some dark, bitter part of Heris takes that as an invitation. She follows Aina to her room.</p><p>The door’s only open a crack but she watches for a few minutes as Aina struggles with unclipping her suspenders and pulling off her socks. She gives up before long and collapses onto her bed half dressed.</p><p>For a while, she finds herself just watching Aina sleep. Her array of stuffed toys and her deceptively girly sheets make her look like some kind of fairytale princess, even though she's drunkenly snoring and hanging off the bed.</p><p>Heris walks over and lifts her wayward arm and leg onto the bed with the rest of her. Her shirt is riding up higher than usual, just barely hiding her breasts. She smells like sex.</p><p>Heris's eyebrow twitches.</p><p>She hadn't brought the guy home this time so she probably slept with him while they were out. She wonders if Aina finally scored the "idiot coworker" she was so fond of. She wonders if he'd responded to Aina's misguided crush by taking her in the bathroom stall of some bar, hardly lasting more than a couple thrusts before finishing and leaving Aina wanting and disappointed.</p><p>Aina isn't always careful when having sex. She’s on Heris's work insurance so she knows her sister had bought emergency contraception once nearly a year earlier. Heris nearly had a heart attack when she found out. Since then she's tried, as delicately as possible, to remind Aina to always be safe. But even if her sister agreed when she was sober, she was horny and irresponsible when drunk.</p><p>She thinks of Aina coming up to her in a few months to announce her pregnancy from some man she hardly knows, the shame in her eyes, her fears about keeping a dangerous job with irregular hours when she has a child at home, and shudders. Aina doesn't want that. She knows Aina doesn't want that. And even if she did, Heris is her caretaker and knows what's best for her.</p><p>She takes a few steadying breaths and then leans over Aina's prone form so she can pull off her shorts, slowly and carefully, though she knows that even when sober her sister is a heavy sleeper. She eases them down her legs and tosses them aside.</p><p>Aina's panties are still wet. In fact they're practically soaking.</p><p>So she was teased earlier. Possibly. Maybe she actually fucked someone who wasn't a selfish bastard. Or maybe her sister is just a bigger slut than she realized and ends up drenched if a man so much as looks at her.</p><p>Before she can think about it any further, Heris is tugging her underwear down and gently spreading her legs with shaking hands. The stink of sex around her is powerful. Heris sits down between her spread thighs on the bed and lets her hands frame Aina's cunt.</p><p>She just has to know, Heris tells herself. She needs to know how irresponsible her sister has been. She tries to take on the cold state of mind she has when taking apart a machine—or dissecting a Burnish body—and spreads Aina open.</p><p>Aina is still happily asleep, a faint smile on her lips. She’s so used to being spread open like this, a vindictive voice says in the back of Heris's mind. She's still thick and swollen from being fucked that it must've been recently. She must've loved it.</p><p>Heris presses two fingers into her, seeking out the telltale stickiness of some strange man's come and ignores the soft gasp that Aina lets out. There's nothing there.</p><p>Heris sighs with relief. So at least this man who violated her sister wore a condom.</p><p>"You scared me so much," Heris says, smiling softly at her. "You're not stupid. I wish you wouldn't do stupid things."</p><p>Heris starts to withdraw her fingers, perhaps letting them drag along Aina's walls while she removes them, and Aina outright moans. Heris has never been able to watch her sister during sex so even if she knows her sister loves it, it's something else to be the cause of her pleasure.</p><p>She isn't performing or posturing to make some guy feel good. This is her normal state.</p><p>"You're just a natural slut," Heris says, eyes widening.</p><p>Aina's hips move, her body seeking more contact after that one quick touch and Heris can do nothing but oblige her, stroking her gently and feeling new wetness gather under her fingers. "Oh my god."</p><p>Aina rolls her hips in her sleep and Heris moves her fingers back and forth over her cunt until she finds the spot that makes her gasp again. She focuses her attention there until Aina's thighs start to shake.</p><p>"You <em>just</em> had sex," Heris says, a bit of steel coming into her voice. "How can you still be like this?"</p><p>Aina's legs close around her waist and Heris let's herself live a long held fantasy of running a hand along the top of her thigh where her sock gives way to bare skin. Once that bridge has been crossed it's all too easy to shove Aina's shirt over her breasts and touch her everywhere she can reach without removing her fingers. She feels hot and frenzied knowing she can turn Aina on like this and she doesn't know how to stop.</p><p>"Did he even make you come, Aina?" she whispers. Her heart races as Aina squeezes her tighter. "Is that why you're still so aroused? He wasn't as good as your sister?"</p><p>She moves her fingers faster, groping Aina's chest at the same time, and Aina comes with a sleepy sort of moan, raw and unperformed, but beautiful all the same.</p><p>Heris removes her fingers but doesn’t leave Aina’s bed. In the morning she'll give Aina another lecture about drinking responsibly, she decides, scooting backwards so she can plant her face between Aina’s thighs.</p><p>She hopes Aina doesn't straighten out her act just yet.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>